I Only Want to be With You
by jojo8xox8
Summary: John Cena has a good life from what it seems but it isn't so glamorous. Imagine being forced to be with someone that you don't like? It's not going to get easier for John especially since he might just fall in love with someone else in the process.


I Only Want to be With You

John Cena (Narrator): So, From the looks of things I seem to have the perfect life. I am still at the top of my game when it comes to wrestling. I'm getting more movies, and I just proposed to the "love of my life" Nikki Bella…..See from the surface my life does sound perfect but guess what my life isn't. You can call me ungrateful all you want but everything is not always what it seems…

Monday Night Raw:

Nikki Bella POV: John!

John Cena POV: What!

Nikki: Do me favor and not fuck up during our tag match!

John: I'm not going to fuck up! What are you talking about?

Nikki: Lookie here John every time we're in a match you make me look bad.

John: I make you look bad?! Trust me babe you don't need my help in that area…

Nikki: Oh really Mr. 5 moves of doom can't wrestle ass.

John: Do you make it a habit to put me down! *nikki rolls her eyes and leaves the room* *john screams* HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO YOU TO EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!

*Randy Orton comes in*

Randy: What is with all the screaming?

John: The usually….me and nikki are fighting again…

Randy: *Sigh* I just don't get why you won't break up with her. She treats you like shit John, like low level shit….

John Cena (Narrator): As much as I hate to admit it, Randy is right. Nikki treats me like garbage. Want to know a secret? This whole relationship is a business proposition that Vince McMahon came up with. He said we would be the new "it" couple. I agreed at the time because I thought why not? I was freshly single and ready to mingle, and Nikki seem like a nice girl. The first two years wasn't like this at all. We had a good relationship even though the way it started was very unorthodox. As time went by, she just changed, and we haven't been the same since. Did I mention we're engaged? Yeah, I popped the question, but I only did it because my boss forced me to.

John: You know I'm only with her because of Vince..

Randy: Yeah, that's the problem. Screw her and Vince. I'm so sick of Vince and the whole board thinking that they can control our lives. This job is supposed to be about the love of wrestling…not this.

*Nikki walks in*

Nikki: Are you finished blabber mouth! *nikki said to randy* Me and John are together because its good for business. Plus, I'm doing your boy a favor. It's not like anyone would want to be with him anyway.

Randy: You are such a –

Nikki: *Interrupts* Shut up Randy and get the fuck out. Me and John have a match to do.

Randy: I swear one of these days… *Randy leaves*

John: Could you be a little less rude?

Nikki: Me?! You're the one that has a friend that's badmouthing me.

John: If he is badmouthing you it's for good reasons.

Nikki: Whatever…our match in like two minutes. I don't have time for your shit.

*Nikki scoffs and walks out the door*

John: *Sigh* I swear that girl is going to be the death of me...

John left the room to go do the tag match. They were up against The Miz & Maryse. At first John and Nikki were doing good but by mistake John had accidentally slipped up by blotching a move. Nikki forgetting where they are for second started yelling at John and pushed him. John started yelling back saying wtf are you doing?! Since they weren't paying attention Nikki didn't notice Maryse coming up from behind. Maryse attacked her and then The Miz does his finisher on John for the pin.

Announcer: And the winner of this match is…The Miz and Maryse

The Fans were very confused. Nikki and John never acted like that before on camera. The fans were shocked to say the least…

*Nikki and John backstage*

*Vince approaches them*

Vince: What the hell was that?!

Nikki: John messed up…

John: I messed up?! You're the one that choose to push me and YELL AT ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WWE UNIVERSE!

Vince: Enough, both of you! I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I will have you both suspended if that happens again.

*Vince walks away*

Nikki: See what you did? This is all your fault.

John: Of course you blame me….You know what maybe we shouldn't be together Nikki.

Nikki: You're not breaking up with me. I'm the best thing that's happened to you. Plus if you do I will make sure that Vince fires you and I will personally do my best to destroy your career.

John: When did you become so evil.

Nikki: Oh sweetheart I've been this way…

Authors Note: What do you guys think so far?


End file.
